


Down Time

by sgteam14283



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283





	Down Time

“_I’ve been waiting for this._” Andy Davidson thought to himself as he stood in front of his DVD collection.

The box had been staring at him for the past two days, however work had kept him busy, so now that he had a day off Andy felt that there was no time like the present to open it.

Pulling the case from the set and opening it with a resounding _crack_, he put the disc into the player and settled into the couch while queuing up the screen. Looking at the episode titles, Andy considered his choices then decided to go with one of his favorites.

A smile ghosting across his face as the familiar theme song of _Babylon 5_ filled his ears, Andy watched as the episode itself began and allowed himself to relax; it had been a long week and he needed to decompress. Halfway through Andy heard his mobile go off and from the caller ID saw that it was Gwen.

 “Bloody hell.” He muttered to himself as he paused the DVD and answered it. Knowing that he was being called in, Andy wondered if Torchwood employees ever got personal time.


End file.
